FNAF Whiteout!
by HappySapplinz
Summary: Jackson White is In dire need of a new job after being fired. He looked everywhere and comes across a pizza joint called Francesca Fazbear's Pizza. He lands a job there. But when he arrives, believes that he got more than he bargained for! Rated M for Excessive use of bad language, sexual themes, and possible future lemons. (Sorry if the cover image sucks, I am terrible at drawing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm going to be doing this story along with my Pokemon Fanfic. I'll try to get both updated regularly, sorry, no promises. Also, I'm open to name suggestions for my OCs. Feel free to send name's in for friends, family, coworkers, and random strangers. LET'S BEGIN!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns "Five Nights at Freddy's"**

 **CH 1**

 **"Band Worse than Nickelback!"**

I awoke to a small ray of moonlight filtering in through my window. I sat up slowly and twisted my legs off of my bed and hung them limply over the cold floor. I placed both feet on the ground, a slight jolt of chilling pain shootg up my spine, and stood up. I slowly ambled my way through my four room apartment to the kitchen, and started to brew some coffee. I sat down at my table and remembered the events of the pprevious hour that lead to my new job.

-FLASHBACK START-

I live in a small apartment, paycheck to paycheck. I had very little luxuries, except for my brand new PC. I spent a very long time saving the money for it. I had just been fired from my recent job as a cashier at a fast-food restaurant, so I had no income whatsoever. I was scavenging the newspaper for any available jobs that interested me. " anitor? Nah, don't like to clean." I continued reading. "Fisherman? Nope!" That's when my eyes came across a particularly eye-catching article that read:

 **HELP WANTED**

Francesca Fazbear's Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work nightshift. 12 am to 6 am.

Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call 1-555-Fas-Fazbears

"Hmm" I thought. Five day week, $120 a per week, and "injury/dismemberment? "What the Fuck kind of pizzeria was this?! I thoought for a couple of seconds, but all I have to do is watch a couple of dancing animals. "Easy enough." I thought aloud. Nightshift meant I could just sit and relax, flipping through the camera occasionally. "Ah what the hell! I need the money anyways!" I called the number and was answered by a friendly feminine voice.

"Hello? Francesca Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. How may I help you?" She said this in a monotone voice that told me she had to say that every time someone called. I moved the phone closer to my ear and responded. "Um, I'm calling for the job offer? I want to work the nightshift? Is the job still open?" I hoped that it still was. "Yes, our previous nightguard got...sick." She paused a little at the end and made me very suspicious. "You can come in tonight at 11:30 for a tour. Please wear only clothes you can put a uniform over for tonight. Oh, I never got your name?" I wondered why she was so eager to hire me? "Name's Jackson White. I still have one question, why are you paying that much?" I heard a soft click and widened my eyes in surprise and anger, she fucking hung up on me! Shit, I can't be late for my first day...night on the job, so I got ready.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth, changing into my clothes, I wondered why she had been so vague? Wait, who the Fuck was she? I didn't get her name! I looked at my clock and saw that I still had an hour till I had to leave, so I took a nap.

-FLASHBACK END-

I sat at my kitchen table and replayed the memory in my head over and over again, taking in every detail. I heard the coffee stop brewing and got a cup. After heavily saturating it in sugar and milk, I sat back down. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I had already slept for 45 minutes and collected my items and walked to the door. I got in my car and started the engine and idled for a couple of seconds, finding a good radio station, then put it into drive and pressed on the gas pedal. Driving this time at night was quite off-setting, the occasional headlight that passed by me only served to sparsely illuminate my foggy surroundings. I drove for 10 minutes before pulling into a large parking lot. I turned off my car's engine but left the headlights on. Spotting a figure directly in front of my car, shadowed by my lights, I jumped back in surprise and yelped.

The figure stepped out of my cars lights and under a close by street light, where I could clearly see her face. She had her black hair tied into a bun with a single pin through it, her green eyes put off an almost luminescent glow in the dim lot. She wore a green dress with a floral pattern that complimented her eyes, my eyes lingered on her breasts for a couple of seconds before dropping down and noticing her..slippers...what the Fuck? What was her name?

Seemingly reading my mind, she gave her name. "Hello Jackson, I'm Emily Fazbear, nice 'ta meet 'ya." She held out her hand in an to get me to shake it..I did.

-Emily's POV-

I took his hand, analyzing his grip, it was firmly yet left room for improvement. I took my hand back and looked at his attire, his brown hair slightly disheveled, most likely from sleep, he had different colored eyes, one blue, and one brown. He wore a smile that could melt ice, he had a grey hoodie on due to the chilling night air. He wore sweatpants with a small tear in the knee, he had grey sneakers on, obviously purposed for running. Good, he's going to need them.

-Jackson's POV-

We sat in silence before she raised a finger and beckoned me to follow. We entered two large glass doors and walked through the ominous halls, I saw poorly drawn pictures taped and stapled on the walls. Some featured a brown, bear animatronic, some had a tall slender purple bunny, others had a tall chicken in them. But the one that really caught my eye was the one with the pirate...she had normal pirate attire, and a fucking hook! This is a children's diner, why give the thing a hook!? I mean really?

We walked the halls for a little while she explained somethings. I wasn't listening for most of it except for a few parts, like one thing she said. "So here at Fazbear's, we pride ourselves in family fun! The staff and girls-" I cut her off and looked at her with a surprised look. "What do you mean "Girls"? I thought all but one of your robots were dudes!?" I asked her with widened eyes. "Oh, you must be talking aboutout the old restaurant!" She replied cheerfully. "We thought we would try all girls animatronics and see how people responded. So far people really like it! My dad was the one with that old cast of animatronics. I thought you knew?" She said looking at me with a furrowed brow. "Want to see the animatronics?" She smiled as she said that. I nodded and followed her.

We came up to a large stage with three animatronics on it. I couldn't see their fronts very well because their backs were turned. I stepped closer to the stage and gazed upon the animatronics. I saw a feminine bunny to the far left, a feminine chicken to the far right, and a feminine bear in the middle. I paled and my nose started to trickle blood, they were all naked, and had breasts! I brought my hand up to my bleeding nose and plugged it up. I whipped my head over to where Emily was standing and gave her a "What the Fuck!?" kind of look. She looked at me confused for a second before realizing what had surprised me. " Oh, I forgot to tell you! The animatronics aren't required to wear clothing at night. I reduces their mobility and makes them very clumsy." She smiled at me. "I don't know what you're complaining about? Watching a bunch of naked girls for the night doesn't seem so bad." She joked while raising her eyebrows up and down repeatedly. I had a large blush visible on my face and wanted to leave...Now! "So where's my office?" I quickly asked, still holding my nose. "Follow me."

We walked down some more halls and came across a particularly large doorway shrouded in darkness. I entered it and looked around, my eyes immediately found the computer chair in the center of room, and I sat down. I spotted my monitor on the desk in front of me. I looked at both doors and saw buttons next to them, one said "door", the other said "light". I pressed the one that said light, and instantly an erie blue glow filled the hallway. I thought that could be useful and shut it off, then I pressed the one that said door. I soon regretted it, because a large metal door slammed down and made a large "Boom!" sound that echoed throughout the building. Emily suddenly pressed the button again and looked at me with an angry glare. "Don't!Do!That!" She screamed at me. "Sorry" I said calming down. She looked at her watch and looked back at me. "11:55, gotta go, bye!" She waved at me as she hurried out of the restaurant, locking it from the outside.

I sighed and picked up my monitor, flicking through the feeds until I found the one for the stage. I saw all three animatronics standing there, staring at the camera...smiling. I almost dropped the tablet because of this but blamed it on the angle of the camera. Suddenly the lights went out and my camera feed cut of. I gasped and curled up in to a defensive ball. Soon a low hum was heard, the power flicked back on, but something was different about my monitor. It now had a small power percentage that read 99%. "Must be a generator. Saves money I guess." I concluded. But the thing that really got my attention, was that only 2 animatronics were on the stage!

 **A/N: So that was a little introduction into Jackson White's life! Feel free to tell me about any problems you have with this story. Also, if you want, send in male and female OCs, I will chose three to include, two females one male. So please send them in! Tell me about anything you recommend I do or give me ideas for chapter two. Review this chapter please! HappySapplinz signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sof this is gonna be his first night! Also, I do plan on having a bigger plot that just survival. Jackson will have an outside life, So please give info or tips on how I can make the story better for you! Remember what I said about the OCs! Please send me some, and be fairly detailed. Now then, onward!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

 **CH 2**

 **"First night"**

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Where the hell is the chicken!" I flicked through the multiple feeds, and spotted her. She was outside my door, staring at the camera. I shuddered and wondered how they were even moving? I saw a phone on my desk, I had a blinking red light. I thought for a moment, I eventually let it sit till I really needed it. I pulled the monitor back up, only to find that Chica was gone. I flipped from feed to feed, soon finding her in the party room. I sighed and flipped to a camera labeled Pirate's Cove. I saw the curtains slightly parted and an eye peeking through them. I slammed the monitor down and pressed the button on the phone.

 _Hello...uh, hello hello? Welcome to your job at Francesca Fazbear's Pizza! A place of magic and wonder for kids and grown-upups alike. Francesca Fazbear's Pizza is not responsible for death/mutilation to staff or nightguard. Upon the discovery of death, a missing persons report will be filed in 90 days or when the pizzeria is cleaned. Now...uh, I know that sounds kinda morbid, but you shouldn't worry. The animatronics do tend to be up-and-about during the night, I actually worked nightshift before you...still get nosebleeds. Anyway, the animatronics have to move at night or they freeze up or something. They might, uh...walk into your office once or twice. Nothing you can't handle, I mean you got those doors. If one of them do happen to walk in, uh, they...might try...to stuff you into a suit._

My eyes widened at the mention of being stuffed into one of those tight suits. I instantly stood up and peered down both halls. I didn't see anything and sat back down.

 _Now, that uhh, might not be so bad, except for the wires, metal, and electronic devices. Especially around the facial region. Now you can imagine having your face forced into one of those heads might cause a little discomfort...and death. But it's really nothing to worry about. Just use use those doors, but watch out, they sap tons of your energy. If the power goers out, you might attract Francesca. Speaking of animatronics, watch out for the one in Pirate's Cove. She's called foxy, heh, no pun intended. Get it? Cause they're all naked? Whatever, she is different from the rest, she will wait until you're not looking and run down the hallway to your door. I'll tell ya, scared the hell outta me! Just use the doors if that happens, and remember, you've got nothing to worry about. Talk to you tomorrow._

Ok, so they are trying to get into my office? Great! Should've fucking knew that's why they payed that much. I'm betting that the older guard wasn't sick. Also, there's an animatronic that hides and runs through the hallway at you. Great! .Great! Well I'm locked in here all night, best survive. I pulled my monitor up and checked the cameras, foxy was still peeking, Bonnie was onstage with Francesca, and Chica hadn't moved. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 3:00. I checked my power and saw that I still had 67%. I heard a sound similar to walking outside my door. I wheeled over to the door and pressed the light button, the hall lit up. I gasped and froze in fear, outside my door was non-other than Bonnie the bunny. She had a smile on her face as she outstretched her arm. I pressed the door button, and not a second too soon. I watched as Bonnie instantly recoiled her hand and jumped back. The door slammed down with a monstrous "Boom"! I sat there, giggling nervously, and then moved back over to my desk.

I sat there, flicking through the feeds for another hour, occasionally closing a door. I sighed and looked at remaining power. "48%," I looked out my window, in-surprised to see Bonnie standing there. I pressed the door button and slammed it in her face. She stared at me through the window, I Shifted awkwardly in my chair. She continued to stare, but soon did something unexpected. She walked over to the window and pressed herself against it. Her cleavage smashed together, rubbing on the window. She continued to make eye-contact the entire time. I swore I could've seen breathing fogging the window. She moved her body seductively on the window, she smirked, I could tell she got an idea. She backed away from the window and walked away, I let out a breath I'd been holding, that is, until she returned with Chica. My eyes widened to the size of plates.

Both Bonnie and Chica walked over to the window and pressed themselves against it. I stood up quickly, flinging my chair backwards. I walked a little closer to the window and watched. I was soon rewarded when they both started kissing passionately. My nose started to bleed again, a crimson stain formed on the collar of my uniform. I was about to press the door button when a thought came to me. "You'll die!" Right, I used my remaining will power and sat back down after picking up my chair.

It had been another hour, not much activity since the...incident. I only have one more hour to go, I sighed. I flipped up my monitor and checked all the rooms, Bonnie was standing in the party room, Chica was in the bathroom, and Francesca still hadn't moved. I glanced at the door and saw that I still had it closed, so I stood up and opened it. Waiting for me on the other side was darkness. "Just how I like it!" I said in a mock cheerful tone. I went back over to my desk and sat down in my comfortable chair. I pulled out my monitor. "Shit, 15% power, what will I do? I know I'll close the doors only when I need to!" I scanned the dark rooms through the cameras, I eventually stopped at Pirate's Cove. But something was different...where's Foxy! The curtains were fully open, I stared into the painful darkness. I flipped to the hallway camera and just saw a dark shadow speed by the camera. I quickly leaped from my chair and smashed my clenched fist into my only hope of survival. The door slammed shut, I heard heavy pounding coming from the other side. It eventually stopped and Foxy left. I looked at my monitor to see that I only had 2% remaining. I opened the large blast door and ran back to my chair. The power went out.

I sat in the darkness, dumbfounded by the sudden change. I looked around my office, and stopped when I saw something in the doorway. Francesca was standing still, staring at me. Her eyes and mouth had a ghostly light emanating from them. I sat frozen in fear, making a whimpering sound. An ominous children's tune started playing, Francesca smiled.

"Hello, night guard! It seems your out of power! Is this enough light?" She said as the light continued glowing. I wad at a loss for words...why hadn't she attacked? I stood up and took a single step forward, still wary of the situation. She cocked her head sideways in confusion. I took another step, but stopped when I saw the rest of them. Bonnie was behind Francesca to the left, Chica was on the right, and Foxy was peeking over their shoulders. I instantly made a jump for the door button and pressed it. But had forgot the power was off.

"Shit," I screamed. "what do I do now!" I took a step backwards before hearing a donging. I looked back at the doorway, and saw it was empty. The power flicked back on and I walked out of my office. I passed the stage and saw the three main animatronics, they winked at me as I walked. I got to the door and saw Emily unlocking it. I walked calmly towards her before asking politely. "What the actual Fuck, Emily!?"

She looked up from her keys and smiled. "How'd your first night go? I see that your still paled." She looked back down at her keys. I walked past her and pushed her with my shoulder. She took no notice to it and walked inside. When I got back to my car, I wondered something. " _Why didn't they kill me? They had a perfect chance! I might ask Emily and them a couple questions tomorrow."_ I got in my car and drove home, I hope I don't regret this.

A/N: So tell me what y'all think. And remember, OCs! I really want to include them! As always, HappySapplinz out! Remember! Review this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter! I'm going to include 2 more female OCs. Still an open male spot? (He will probably be phone guy!) Give me ideas, tips, or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. It really helps make my stories better for you! Also, any ideas for cover art? I really need some. So anyway, on with the story.**

 **sniperdog225 owns the OC Trixi Perverser**

 **Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **CH 3**

 **"Questions Best Left Unanswered"**

I get out of my bed and yawn loudly. I stood up and stretched to wake up. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my night guard uniform. " _So many questions, what to ask first? Maybe I'll talk to the animatronics? Maybe I'll talk to Emily?"_ I thought. I stood there in thought before my phone started to ring. I walked over to my desk and picked it up.

"Hey, Jackson? I wanted to help you get through the week. I have someone I want you to meet. Can you come over to the pizzeria soon?" Emily asked. I thought it over for a moment, yeah.

"Sure, but if I come, you have to be completely honest. Ok? I'm sick of this vague Shit! I need answers. Deal?"

I heard her hum lightly over the phone. "Deal." She said with an understanding tone.

"Good! I'll be over in a bit! See ya soon." I hung up the phone. "Great, answers! I need those little fuckers! I have to get ready!" I switched into my uniform after rolling on some deodorant. I grabbed my keys and sped out of my apartment. I unlocked my car and jumped in the driver's seat. I put my seatbelt on, turned on some rock music, and drove off. I pulled into the lot, it was filled with cars. I stepped out and made my way to the door. I pushed it open and walked through the busy rooms. I saw the animatronics playing with the children. "Good, they have clothes." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" I heard a soft female voice ask from behind me. I spun around to come face to face with a young woman. She wore a uniform similar to mine, except for the dayguard badge. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a blue bow in it. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and admiration. She had blue shoes with black design on it. She had been smiling the entire time. "Come over here Emily! Heh. He's over here!" She screamed.

"I'm coming Trixi!" Emily screamed back at her.

"Hey, watch your language! This is a family establishment! Not your bedroom Emily! " Trixi said in a mock scolding tone while smiling wickedly. Luckily no kids where around to hear it, but we got some weird looks from adults. Emily walked up beside Trixi and smiled.

"Jackson, meet Trixi, the day guard. She keeps all the kids in line!" Emily said with a blush. I held out my hand to shake hers. She instead, made a fist and bumped it on my hand.

"I'm not super into formalities, stupid Shit if you ask me. I want to be your bro, man, not your coworker. Ya understand?" I heard a slight German accent in her speech. She smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me around. I followed her into my office.

"What are we doing here?" I asked while looking at her questionably.

"I was told you have some questions. I worked nightshift awhile back. I always liked watching the animatronics walk around..." She trailed off in thought and I snapped my fingers to get her attention. "Oh, sorry. Just a little bummed out I work dayshift now. So what are your questions?"

"Well, for one, I was told the animatronics were trying to kill me. Why?" I asked while looking her in the eyes.

"Who told you that?" Trixi questioned.

"Phone Guy?" I responded.

"Oh, him...," she said with clear anger in her voice. ", he was the old security guard. Got moved cause he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Probably still angry about it, pulling some prank on you to get revenge on the company." She told me with clenched fists at her sides. I nodded and thought of a few more questions. To many to ask in my opinion.

"Why do you miss being a nightguard? It's not exactly fun." I asked.

"Well, I'm actually Bisexual. I liked the animatronics. Still do." She said.

"Uh, okay. So anyway, next question. If they aren't trying to kill me, why do they want in my office bad? They are really trying." I paced back and forth, thinking.

"Well...you see...at night. The animatronics go into a heat mode. They must really like you?" She answered.

"Oh Shit! Why weren't they interested in Phone Guy? He touched them and stuff?!"

"Probably because he fooled around in broad daylight too?" Trixi responded with a half hearted smile.

"So, all I have to do is keep them out? Or get raped? Sounds easy enough?" I reassured myself.

"Actually, the heat cycle is pretty painful. So they'll try anything to get inside the office with you."

Great, just fucking great! Locked in a building with a bunch of animatronics that want to rape me? Wonderful! Just fucking peachy! Well I better get ready for tonight. I waved to Trixi as I walked away.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted it done. If your reading this, pay sniperdog225 a visit. Check out his stuff and follow him if you aren't already. He gave me the OC Trixi. Tell him thanks everyone! As always, HappySapplinz out! Review my chapter please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! I know, why are you still writing your shitty fanfiction? Why are you still writing at all? Why haven't you killed yourself yet? Well, I think it'd be more fun to Fuck with you guys! So I still have two female OC spots and one male. Feel free to send em in! Tell me about anything you don't like or want changed. Constructive criticism only please and thanks guys and girls! So anyway, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Night 2"**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

"Midnight, I need to be careful. Something bad might happen if I'm not." I said to myself as I sat in my chair in my office. Pulling up my monitor, I flip through the ccameras, stopping at the stage. All the animatronics were smiling at me with wicked expressions. I gasped lightly and flicked over to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was tucked nice and tightly behind her curtains. I flicked back to the stage and eyed it wearily. One of the animatronics were gone, Bonnie. "Why the fuck does it have to be her?" Remembering the past night I had with her. I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts. I glanced at my power level. "95%, motherfucking fan!" I picked up the fan and threw it against the wall, pushing the light button on accident. The light buzzed on and I saw Bonnie in the hall. I jumped out of my chair and made a break for the door. Bonnie sidestepped in front of the buttons and reached towards me. Quickly spinning around, I ran out the other door.

Running through the dimly lit halls, I heard running behind me. I turned my head back and saw Bonnie and Chica chasing after me. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" I screamed while cutting a very sharp corner. I gained a little distance from my pursuers. I ran into one of the party rooms and slipped under one of the tables. I heard soft footsteps beside the table I was under. They stopped for a second before continuing on. Sighing, I waited a couple of minutes before sticking my head out. I scanned the room thoroughly and got up. I heard unsettling laughter off in the distance, I shuddered and walked into the hallways.

I slowly ambled towards my office. Reaching the window, I peered into my office. "No animatronic rapists? Good." I was about to step into my office, but then I heard crying. I looked down the erie dark hall. I heard words along with the crying. I have to at least look. It's my fucking job! As I walked, I started to hear the words more clearly.

"Hurts...pain...help me. Please...help...me. Hurts...need help." I started to walk faster, thinking someone's hurt. I passed posters and pictures of the animatronics. I heard the sound of crying grow large louder.

"Hello," I screamed. "Is someone hurt? I'm the nightguard, it's cool to come out." The crying stopped. A shadowy silhouette stepped out of it's hiding spot. I squinted into the darkness to make out the figure. "No, no, no! It can't be! Bonnie?!" Her face was stained with tears and she had a large frown. I took a step back before bumping into another animatronic.

"Hiya nightguard! You hungry? I got pizza. You want some...chicken?" She whispered the last part into my ear. I jumped forewards in between the two females. Bonnie wiped the years from her face before smiling. I looked at the two of them, scared. Chica took a step before stopping suddenly. She clutched her stomach and doubled over in pain. I saw this as an opportunity to run. I sprinted past Chica and made my way back to my office. After reaching the door, I slipped inside and collapsed onto my chair. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 3:00.

"Huh, 75%, Fuck you fan! You were the problem the entire time!" I angrily glared at the heap of busted metal by my door. I picked up my monitor and checked on everyone. I saw Bonnie crying were I left her and Chica was still in pain. "Good, come after me will you? Karma's such a bitch, huh?" I sat in silence for the next hour.

"4:00 FazFucks! I'm still unraped!" I yelled down the hall, taunting them. I sat back down and smiled. Picking up my monitor, I looked at Pirate's Cove. Foxy was fucking gone! I pressed the door button and switched to the hall came. Foxy bolted towards me and slammed into the door. I started to laugh hysterically at her injury. She got up and walked over to the window and stared at me. While laughing, I flipped her off. " .Gold!" I said between breaths. She glared at me then walked off. I opened the door and sat down.

The next two hours were quiet, aside from the crying of 4 animatronics. I almost felt bad for them. **Almost.** I heard my shift end and got up. Walking past the stage, I saw the animatronic's tear covered faces. I smiled and past Emily on my way out. I got into my car and drove home. I hope that doesn't happen again tonight.

 **A/N: So what do you all think? I know, it sucks! Right! Until Next Time! HappySapplinz out! Review this chapter please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer from here on out. But my inspiration is dying. Please send in ideas and tips, I'll give you full credit! This chapter is going to be both daytime and night 3! I wanted to make it longer than most of my previous chapters. Still have two open female OC spots. I need your help to improve my stories, please! On With the Fic!**

 **Trixi Perverser belongs to sniperdog225**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Close Calls"**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I sat up and got out of bed. Walking to the kitchen, I made some toast and sat down. I took a small bites of my toast and thought about last night. "Those bitches seemed really sad and pained. Why? Oh, that's right, Trixi said something about a heat cycle. Must really hurt. Good." I heard my phone start to ring so I got up and answered it.

"Hey, Jackson? It's me, Trixi. I just called to see how last night went?" I heard a bit of concern in her voice.

"What's wrong? Afraid I got hurt? Would ya miss me?" She sighed over the phone before continuing.

"It's just that...the animatronics were covered in tears this morning. They only get like that when their heat cycle gets stronger. The longer the week goes by, the more painful it becomes. I will warn you. The more painful the cycle, the harder they're gonna want you, Jackson. I agreed to help them my first night, why don't you?"

"Because I'm not giving in to some children's pizza bot's fantasy. If they want me that bad, they'll have to try harder. Do you really think I care if those things are in pain? No, I don't. I'll sooner die then fuck a robot." She stayed silent for a bit before speaking again.

"Just remember Jackson, they only want you. No one else. They will do whatever they can to get you. Remember that, you will regret it if you don't." With that, she hung up, leaving me frustrated.

"Whatever, what does she know? I think I'm going to have a talk with the animatronics today. Ask a couple questions." I said to myself as I walked out to my car. I got inside and started the engine and drove to the pizzeria. I got out of my car and stepped into the packed lot. I saw multiple cars parked in every space. " _Thank God for employee parking!"_ I thought smugly. I walked over to the entrance to the building and walked inside. I was shocked by the number of adults here. Mostly men, I could see why. But there wasn't this many people here yesterday.

"Are you here for the party, sir? I'm Chica your waitress, how may I help y-" She stopped talking when she saw my face. She had a surprised expression, then immediately ran off.

"Some service." I joked. Chica came back with Bonnie and Francesca. Both were looking at me with confused faces. I glared at them before asking about last night. "So, what is it that happens to you at night? You seem to really want me. Why?" Chica was the first to talk.

"We have this really painful itch only you can scratch. Our creator made us as real as he could. But it makes us very odd at night." Bonnie continued for her nervously.

"At night, we get a very painful itch inside of ourselves, it hurts badly. We were told by our creator that only the security guard could help. We run mostly on instinct at night, but we are pretty smart." Francesca was next to chime in.

"If you just agree to it, we'll make it worthwhile. We need this very badly. Could you please help us?" She looked at me with a hopeful expression.

"No." I said flatly.

"Why!" They shouted in unison.

"Because I don't want to. That's just how I roll. Get used to it." I said while walking away. I heard growls of anger behind me and I smiled. I passed Emily on my way out the door.

"Oh, Jackson! Funny seeing you here!"

"Why? I work here, don't I?" I replied.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, it's just...the animatronics have been talking with me. They said they still haven't got you. Good work!" She smiled warmly.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, you know what's going on with them at night?" I asked. She nodded her head and looked me in the eye.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long. Most of my other nightguards face up on night one. You sure you don't want to just agree to their offer?"

"Positive." I answered. I waved at her and walked away.

-Time Skip- 11:55

I sat down in my chair and relaxed. I waited until the generator kicked on, then pulled up the monitor. I checked the stage and saw that Bonnie and Chica were gone. I flicked to the hall cam and saw Bonnie watching me. I got up and shut the door calmly. I saw Bonnie step in front of the window, she was on the verge of tears. "Sorry, you can't come in! I'm all nice cozy by myself!" Her frown turned into a smile as I spun around to see Chica with me. "Shit!" I screamed. Chica dashed towards me and I jumped out of the way. She almost grabbed my collar but I slipped past. I ran out the right door. " _Not again!"_ I thought. I decided that the tables were a safe place to hide. I slid under the table and his. I decided, after 5 minutes of silence, it was safe. I got up and walked to my office. I took a sip of my coffee. "Hmm, tastes a little funny." I sat for a couple seconds before seeing Bonnie in the doorway. I was about to get up, but I felt drowsy all of the sudden, I blacked out.

I woke up tied to one of the party tables. I tried to move my limbs, but they were tightly secured. "Shit! Shit, fuck, ass, bitch! This can't be happening! It's a dream!"

"A wet one." I heard a voice beside me say. I turned my head to the side to see Francesca sitting in a chair. I flailed wildly in my bonds, desperate for escape. I turned my head to the other side to see Bonnie standing there.

"I'm sorry, really. But we asked nicely, we tried to be civil. But you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." I remembered the pocket knife I kept in my pocket for protection, I reached into my pocket and tried pulling it out. I heard Chica directly in front of me.

"Don't worry, you'll like it!" She said, reaching for my belt.

 **A/N: So, do you want there to be a lemon next chapter? Please review or PM me your thoughts! If you choose one or the other. The story will be completely different than the other choice. So please tell me! HappySapplinz out! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: LEMONS, LEMONS EVERYWHERE! I'll be attempting a lemon in this chapter. Please tell me what you think! On With the Fic!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Night Guard's Fun"**

"Woah, woah, woah! Can't we...talk about this? I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement! Please don't!" My words fell on deaf ears as Chica pulled off my belt. She looked me in the eye with a seductive gaze.

"Sorry, but we really need this. You'll love it! I promise!" She placed a feathered hand on my chest and slowly drug it down to my groin. I pulled hard on my ropes, still fishing for the knife. I needed to stall them for a little bit! But how?! I got an idea.

"Wait, what if I agree to do it? I'll help all four of you...willingly. What do you say?" Chica brought her finger up to her chin and tapped it a couple times. She smiled and shook her head no. Shit, that's my whole fucking plan! Wait, I got the knife open! I started to drag the bladed edge on my bonds, silently cutting them. Chica started to pull down my jeans, the rope broke! I pushed Chica off of me and quickly cut my other ropes off. Francesca and Bonnie lunged at me, but I rolled off of the table and fell on the floor. Both of them collided with each other and fell down, dazed. I sprinted towards my office, almost tripping on my loose jeans. The moment I entered, I slammed the door behind me. I looked out the window to see the animatronics standing there. They were crying, again.

"Please let us in!" They all shouted through tears. I looked at their sad expressions, a feeling of guilt overtook me. They were in pain, only I could help.

"Fuck! Ok! But, only if I'm in control? Got it?!" I saw their faces light up with happiness. They smiled at me and started to jump with joy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We promise you'll be in control!" I started to have second thoughts, but then I sighed and walked to the door. I heard the sound of footsteps move in front of it, I pressed the button. The door slid up and I was instantly bombard with hugs and thank yous. I squirmed out of their grip and stood up.

"Ok, so...who's first?" I asked nervously. Chica stepped up and raised her hand.

"I am! I want to go first!" I sighed and nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. I looked around confused.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sorta into erotic eating. You know...like eating off of eachother. I wanted to try it tonight." Erotic eating huh, not so bad. I nodded silently before she ran off. She came back with a bowl of fruits. "Let's start." She said seductively while smiling. I laid on my back on the floor, she squatted down with her legs on both of my sides. She pulled a strawberry from the bowl and placed it on my lips. She brought her face towards mine and began circling her warm tongue around my mouth. She connected her lips with mine and swiped the berry from my lips and stuck her warm tongue into my mouth. I savored the taste of strawberry and her surprisingly sweet saliva. She pressed her tongue into my own and started to lick it. I mirrored her actions and began caressing her soft feathers. She pulled her face away, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. I decided to take action and rolled her over onto her back and grabbed another berry. I bit the tip off of it and trailed it around her soft lips, then down her cheek to her neck. I brought her into a passionate kiss and gently licked my way down her face towards her neck. I layed soft kisses on her smoothe neck and sucked it lightly. She moaned in response and grabbed my hair. I kissed her shoulder a couple of times before placing the berry in her cleavage. I kissed my down to her breasts, licking the berry from in between her supple mounds. My nose bled slightly, I wiped it away. She pulled her bib off and showed me her erect nipples. I stripped, leaving me completely exposed. I placed one of her hard nipples in my mouth. She moaned and pressed herself further into my mouth. I slowly swirled my warm tongue around her nipple, biting it softly. Her moans got louder and she bit her bottom lip. I pulled away, enticing a groan of protest.

"You really like this, don't you?" She vigorously nodded her head and smiled. She stood up, pulling me to my feet. She gazed down at my erect cock and licked her lips.

"How about I taste something else?" She dropped there her knees and faced my twitching member. She licked her lips again and slowly stroked my rock hard dick. I moaned in pleasure. She inched her face towards my tip and gave it a small kiss. I moaned again and pushed slightly into her. She smiled and placed the tip in her waiting maw, circling my head with slow licks. I gritted my teeth and pushed a little further into her warm mouth. I moaned loudly when her teeth grazed my dick. She pumped my base, spreading her spit all over it. She pulled away and licked the tip roughly, cleaning my pre-cum. I stood there, surprised she had stopped. "I think that's enough foreplay, time for business!" She stood up and bent over onto a nearby table. I slowly approached her and teased her wet pussy with my cock. She gasped and started moaning. "Just...put...it...in!" She said through moans. I slowly slid my dick into her hot wet folds. "So tight!" I groaned and enjoyed the feeling of her tight soaked walls enveloping my member. She pushed her ass farther into my groin, fully hilting me inside of her dripping hole. I pulled out slowly, then immediately pushed back into her. She moaned loudly before calming down. I started to slowly pump in and out of her lower lips, hitting every sensitive crack and crevise she had. She moaned shrilly, then tightened her grip on my cock by contracting her pussy. I groaned deeply before feeling my own release approaching. I moaned loudly as shot after shot of semen spurred into her soaking slit. I pulled out and watched as my cum leaked from her pussy.

"We done?" I asked

"Y...eah." Was her only response. I patted her head and walked out of the room. I saw Francesca waiting for me.

"Hey, you next?" I asked her. She nodded before slowly walking up to me, swaying her round hips as she did so. She got close to my face and kissed me.

"Mmm, strawberries...my favorite." She slipped her tongue into my mouth and rubbed it on mine. I accepted it and danced my tongue with hers. She pulled away and whispered in my ear. "Make me your bitch."

"W-what?" I asked, surprised.

"Claim me as your own! Use me in whatever way you want! I'm the **Leader** of a band. Sometimes, I want to be led. What do you say?" I nodded my head slowly and she led me to the party room.

"So, do you want me to be rough and demanding? I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"It's fine, I like it rough!"

"In that case, on your knees, slut!" I commanded. She got on her knees in front of me and eyed my limp dick. "Clean it!" I ordered her. She took the entire length of it Into her mouth, licking the cum and juices from it. I groaned and grabbed her head, pumping in and out of her mouth. I pulled out, dragging my cock across her tongue. "Get up and bend over!" She did just that. I spanked her soft round ass, leaving a red hand print on her supple flesh. I spread her firm cheeks and eased into her wet pussy. She moaned and closed her eyes. "Yeah, my little whore likes how I treat her, doesn't she?" She moaned out a breathy "yes~" before nodding. I pulled pulled out, slowly grazing my head on her folds. She moaned and sighed in ecstasy. I groaned a little before pinching her nipples while thrusting into her wetness. She squealed in delight, I marveled at her tight insides. She screamed and her inner walls gripped my cock with a force. This sent me over the edge, I filled her tight pussy with my gooey wet cum. She sighed in relief and kissed me. "Well, I better get going." I walked away and grabbed my clothes from the kitchen. Two down, two more to go!

 **A/N: Next chapter will be Bonnie and Foxy! Please tell me what you guys think of my first ever lemon. Leave a review or PM me your thoughts! HappySapplinz out! Review this chapter please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't posted in a while! But I haven't had much inspiration lately. I hope you forgive me, or don't, I don't really care if you read my shitty fanfiction or not. But if you do, please review or PM me your thoughts. Anyway, back to the Fic!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

 **Chapter 7 "The Bunny and the Fox"**

" _Jesus! I'm not complaining, but where are the other two? I'm kinda happy for a break!"_ I walked through the halls, faint laughter and footsteps could be heard behind me. I started to walk faster and made an effort to reach my office. I entered the small room with little light and sat down. " _Only things left to do are check cameras and relax. I needed this!"_ I kick back in my chair and place both my feet onto my desk. I pulled up my monitor and flipped through the random feeds. I stopped on the kitchen cam and listened closely. "Da fuck is that sound? Oh shit! Is that moaning? That better not be moaning!" I jumped up and look out my door. "Well fuck! I guess it's my job to check! Fuck my life!" I started walking towards the kitchen.

I ambled throughout the restaurant, stopping whenever I heard laughing. I came up on a large doorway with a sign labeled Kitchen. "Holy motherfucking shit biscuits! Why the he'll am I here?!" I braced myself covered my groin as I entered. The room was pitch black, I hate the dark. I squinted and felt around for a light switch. I grabbed something soft and furry. "What the hell?"

"Oh~" I heard a female voice moan out. I instantly recoiled my hand and gasped. In front of me was the silhouette of two figures. Their legs were interlocked and both were grinding their hips on one another. I took a step back but immediately regretted it. "Where you going nightguard? We still want our turns."

"Sorry you look busy. I'll come back later." I took another step backwards before Foxy jumped on me.

"Oh, are you getting jealous nightguard? Don't worry, Bonnie and me were just warming up, we saw what you did to Chica and Francesca. It really got us going, but we can't come to eachother, no, only you can make us come." I gulped and try to reason with her.

"Please don't, I need a break. I'm pretty sore." I saw Bonnie stand up and walk behind Foxy, who's still on top of me

"Nonsense, all you need is a massage," Bonnie said. "I'll gladly help you!" Bonnie waited until Foxy got off me and smiled. She got on all fours and slowly crawled over to me. She stopped in between my legs and rubbed my clothed nether region.

"Wait, don't do it! Please!" She only smiled at my plea and continued her rubbing. I felt myself slowly harden under her soft touch. Soon after, she unzipped my jeans and slid a warm hand into them. She gently stroked and massaged my hard shaft through my boxers. "uhh~" I moaned in pleasure at the soft assault on my cock. She pulled my boxers down inside of my jeans and gripped my dick firmly.

Bonnie grinned widely and muttered something under her breath. "Finally..." I could only watch as Bonnie started from my base, and sliding her hand up my throbbing length. She swirled her finger around the tip and rubbed the base. I moaned out quietly and tried to move away. Bonnie saw my hesitation and grabbed my back and held me in place. "Where you going? You just got here. Stay a little and calm down. I'm not gonna bite, well actually... I might. Just a nibble or two?" She smiled even more and put her face closer to my cock. She pulled my jeans and boxers down completely.

"Whoa! You're absolutely not biting my dick! I won't let you!" I was about to push her off when she started to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Her laughing slowly died down and she answered.

"Oh man," She wiped a tear from her eye. "You should've seen your face. It was priceless! I'm not gonna bite, I promise."

"Ok, but I still didn't like your 'joke'." I sighed and relaxed.

Bonnie looked a little sad and asked. "I'm sorry, want me to apologize...properly?"

I looked at her with a confused face. "What exactly do you mean 'properly'?" Bonnie smiled warmly before calling Foxy over.

"Aye, whatcha need Bon? I can hold him down if you want?" My face paled and I pushed Bonnie off and jumped to my feet. I shot a quick gaze between Foxy and the door. She saw where I was looking and ran in front of it.

"I already fucking told you! I want to be in control! Holding me the fuck down isn't control for me!" I was already thinking of a way out of the room when I felt something fuzzy on my cock. I looked down and saw Bonnie nuzzling the tip with her cheek.

"Please don't go! Foxy won't do anything to you! I'll make sure of that," She was almost screaming. "I was just going to have her help me with you, not hold you down."

I was very doubtful of the entire situation, but, whatever. "Oh, ok. But what exactly did you need help with?" She kissed the base of my dick and pushed me onto my back. Then she answered me.

"You've got enough cock for two tongues. I think I can share. Plus Foxy wants some of you too, why not just get it over with?" Foxy walked over to me and took her place on one side of my body. She fell to her knees near one of my legs.

"Hey! You just better watch what you're doing with that hook! Got it?! I won't be able to piss standing up!" Foxy only smiled and laid her good hand on my thigh. She slowly brought it up to my balls and started to lightly squeeze them. I moaned in response to her delicate touch. She stroked her way up my erect length, stopping at the tip. She put her thumb on my tip and rubbed it in a clockwise motion. "Ohh~" I groaned out on instinct.

"Aye, I think that's 'nuff of a message, time 'ta get dirty." Foxy licked her lips and brought her face towards my dick. She stuck out her soft wet tongue and laid a long lick up my base. Bonnie, not wanting to be beat, put the head of my hard shaft into her mouth. She licked the tip slowly, saliva drooled down my cock. Foxy got a little angry and started to furiously lick my base without rhythm.

"W-whoa! S-s-slow dow-n! I-I think...I'm gonna-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I felt a familiar surge of pleasure jolt through my body. Bonnie's eyes widened a little as I saw her cheeks swelled full of my seed. She waited until I was done and pulled her face away. Her mouth was still full of my cum, she was just about to swallow, but Foxy had other plans.

"Hey Bon! Aren't 'ya gonna share? Or were 'ya going to keep it all to yerself?" She grabbed Bonnie's head and brought her into a deep kiss. I watched in awe as Foxy slipped her tongue into Bonnie's mouth and scooped out some of my cum. She kept on scooping until both had equal amounts in their mouth. Foxy slowly pulled away and clamped her lips shut, a thin trail of saliva and my seed were connecting both of their chins. They both turned towards me and smiled with full mouths. They swallowed my load all at once, making a loud gulping sound to emphasize their points. When they were done, they licked their lips again and sighed in content.

"Jesus...that was fucking intense. Only one problem...I don't think I'm getting hard again anytime soon." Both of them only chuckled at my comment.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We got something planned for you." Bonnie smiled at me wickedly. I saw her turn to Foxy and ball her fist up and place it in the palm of her other hand. Foxy did the same. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They both chanted in unison. Bonnie chose paper and Foxy chose scissors.

"Awe, 'betta luck next time, eh Bon!? Sorry Bon, I get best seat in da house!" Foxy said while turning towards me. She smiled and walked over to my legs. She mounted my waist and put her good hand on my shoulder. She pushed me fully onto my back and slowly drug her wet clit on my limp dick. It twitched involuntarily, and hardened slightly. "Dis won't take me long. I've been waiting." She waited until I was hard again, and abruptly impaled herself on my cock. She let out a blissful moan and sat for a couple seconds.

I couldn't really think, she was very soft and velvety on the inside. Her moist lower lips swallowed my member skillfully. I didn't have long before I felt a steady drip above my head. I looked up and saw Bonnie's pussy poised overhead. I opened my mouth to talk, but it was immediately shut up by Bonnie forcing her pussy onto it. A little surprised, I stuck my tongue out on instinct. I heard Bonnie groan in pleasure. Foxy was finally moving again, I felt her start to slowly rise up on my dick, then quickly force all of it back inside. I moaned into Bonnie's folds, she let out a small gasp, then a whine of protest when I stopped. I moaned loudly while flicking my tongue wildly inside of her. Foxy was bouncing up and down, she was frantic. I knew she couldn't last much longer. With a long moan of happiness, Foxy came and fell off my cock. Bonnie, still immersed in pleasure, instantly saw the vacant spot and clamped her lips on it. She started to suck quickly, hoping to finish at the same time. I felt her moist insides slowly start to tighten around my tongue. I felt a dull pleasurable pain build up in my loins. Bonnie wrapped her legs around my head as she came hard. Her sweet love nectar dripping onto my face as she rode it out. I used my hand to force her head down the entire way as I made her drink my cum. I played with her clitoris while she continued to come. Soon enough, she finally stopped and fell down next to Foxy, cuddling.

I sighed, "Finally! All done!" I looked at my watch, "Holy Shit! 5:56! Gotta get ready to leave!" I frantically pulled up my pants and boxers and straightened my uniform. I ran back to my office and collected my things. I walked to the door and reached for the handle, only to have it opened by Emily.

"Oh! Jack, you scared me. How was the night?"

I tensed up and replied, "Let's just sat they got me." I silently walked by a confused Emily to my car. I got inside the car and slammed it shut. I eyed the restaurant, it's light's were just starting to come on. "They don't open till 8:00, they'll probably have to clean the animatronics. Hmm, I think I'll ask Trixi if she can trade me shifts tomorrow. I'm gonna be sore."

 **A/N: Again sorry for not posting in a while. Hope this chapter helps. Review and PM me your thoughts! Yet again, HappySapplinz out! Review all my chapter and this one please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I'm back with the next chapter! I want you to review or PM me your thoughts! I need to know how I'm doing. If you don't, I'm done writing Fanfiction. Please! Anyway, let's get to it.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

 **sniperdog225 owns Trixi Perverser.**

 **Night 4**

 **Chapter 8 "Familiar Faces"**

POV-JACKSON

I dragged my legs as I slowly walked towards my phone. I picked it up and dialed a number. I put the phone up to my ear and waited. It stopped ringing and a feminine voice picked up.

"Hey, Trixi here. This Jackson?" I nervously readjusted the phone and answered.

"Y-yeah, this is Jackson. I was wondering...could we switch shifts? Just for today?" I heard her hum quietly.

"Why? Did they finally get you," she said and started to make ghost noises, "Oooohhhh, they're gonna getcha! Better pucker your butthole." She started to laugh. I growled in anger.

"Well!?" I almost screamed.

"Fine...I guess. I'll have to talk with Emily, but I think it's fine. You sure? I mean, you just did a nightshift. The place opens in half an hour." I gave her a "uh huh" in response. She sighed. "Kay, just don't miss your shift?" I started to jump in celebration, but instantly regretted it.

"Aahh! Shit!" I grabbed my groin, "That's still tender!" I heard Trixi chuckle and hang up. I cringed in pain as I shambled to get ready for dayshift.

POV-Trixi

I finished up the phone call and hung up. "Didn't think it'd take that long..." Gazing towards the clock, I saw I still had alot of time before my shift. I grabbed my phone again and dialed Emily's number. I heard it ring a few times, then she picked up.

"How's it going? Emily here," She sounded a bit angry.

"Hey, it's me, Trixi. Something wrong?" I heard her scoff.

"Wrong?! Where do I start?! I think Jackson overdid it...alot! I mean, wow!" I wanted to ask, so I did.

"What's up? How bad did he overdo it?" I heard her cover the phone with her hand and tell an employee something. She uncovered the phone and answered.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Just ask him yourself. Anyway, whatcha need?" I licked my lips, thinking about my past nights there.

"Jackson said he was feeling sore. He asked if I would switch him shifts. Is it cool with you?" She sighed.

"So he did overdo it...," She whispered under her breath, "I guess, just make sure he gets there. I don't like no-shows..." With that, she hung up quickly. I relaxed and smiled.

"Nightshift, Trixi's coming back!"

POV-Jackson-Dayshift

I limped slightly towards the entrance to the pizzeria. I pushed open the door with some difficulty and entered. I pulled my arm up to my face and checked the time. "7:58, I'm on time." I walked around slowly, admiring the architecture. I have to admit, the animatronics are dressed quite well. Francesca wore a light brown dress with frills. She had a pair of black high heels that matched perfectly. Bonnie had on a pair of baggy jeans. She wore a green shirt that complimented her eyes. Her shoes were a simple pair of purple sandals. Her entire outfit emanated an aura of "casual". Chica had a tight white shirt with the mantra "Let's Eat" in yellow letters on the front. Tight black leggings hugged her curves suspiciously. "Who the fuck dressed her?" She walked in a pair of white dress shoes with knee-high socks. I just realized how human they are. Aside from the coloration and slight further or feathers, they're human in every sense. Francesca turned around and saw me. I limped like a motherfucker to someplace else.

Soon, the children came, it was like a flood. They all came almost at once. I looked at my watch. "8:15!? This is gonna suck!"

POV-Trixi-Flashfoward-Nightshift

I got out of my car and stepped into the chilling air. I gazed up at the pizzeria sign. Licking my lips in anticipation, I walked inside. Memories of my past nights instantly flooded my mind. "Hehe, this is so awesome! I'm back bitches!" I skipped down the dark halls towards the office. I jumped backwards into and landed on the chair and spun. I waited until I stopped and checked my monitor. "11:59," the generator kicked on, "scratch that, 12:00! Ja! Shit, I mean yeah!" I smiled and awaited the animatronics first move.

POV-Jackson-flashback-Dayshift

"Hey! Don't eat floor pizza!" I raced around as quickly as I could. The children seemed to find the most random shit to do. Most we're, of course, hanging out with the animatronics. But the select few decided fucking with me was better. They would do something stupid, and I had to deal with it! I eventually realized ignoring them was the best answer. They gave up and ran off. I stood still for a moment, but I needed something to do. I walked off to Pirate's Cove. I stopped beside a large group of children applauding some show. I looked at the Cove and saw Foxy bowing. A large wooden pirate ship distanced behind her. I saw her look up at me and smile mischievously.

"Aye! It be the Guard! He's after me booty!" When all the children turned towards me, she gave a quick wink. I took a step back but I was quickly stopped. "Where ya going Guard? Is da big bad Guard scared of me booty?" I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward. I puffed out my chest and spoke in a mock intimidating voice.

"I'm not scared of some seasick puppy fox!" I heard her growl.

"Aye! If ye beat me in a sword fight, you can have me booty!" She's been using that term fairly loosely. Thank god all these kids have the attention span of a rock with ADD! I only had a second to take in the details of her attire. She wore a stereotypical pirates outfit. She had a wooden cutlass on both sides of her belt. She pulled them both out and threw one at me. I caught it and gritted my teeth. I'm still sore, that's bad. But I have one advantage, she much more clumsy than me. Emily said something about clothes restricting their movement. I'll have to make the best of it.

"Are you ready? I'm not holding back!" She smirked and nodded. She lunged towards me and I sidestepped just in time. She sailed past me and hit into the wall. I took the chance opportunity to break for the ship. Enclosed spaces are best when fighting and opponent who is in constant motion. I got inside of it and waited. I heard Foxy sprint in as well. She knew the ship well, so I was found quickly. She brought her sword down at me, I pulled mine up and blocked it. She repeated this action switching angles each time. I managed to block all of them. The large portholes gave the children a great view of it all. She tried to thrust her sword into my stomach, but I caught it in my armpit. The sudden movement causing me to yell in pain. The children got the wrong idea and thought Foxy had won. They all seemed so exited that I just went with it. I grabbed the hilt and brought my arm down onto hers. She lost hold of the sword and stumbled backwards in surprise. "Oh! I'm gonna regret this!" I kept the sword in as I kicked Foxy's legs out from under her. She fell flat on her ass with an audible thump. I grabbed her shoulder and pressed my blade to her throat.

"Any last words Captain?" She smiled.

"Yeah, do ya know how ta swim?" I was confused for a second before she pressed both of her legs onto my chest and pushed hard. I flew off the backside of the ship onto a large mat. They must do these falling stunts often. I flipped onto my back and heard children cheering. I couldn't move. The curtains closed and Foxy looked over the ship's edge. "Are ya dead?" I merely groaned in response. "Naw, ye be with da living. Good." She climbed down towards me and crouched and spoke softly in my face. "If it means anything, ye can just ask for me booty."

"Your 'booty', is the reason I'm so sore! Thanks, but I'll pass for today. Now, help me up." She hooked both her arms under my arms, pressing my face intentionally into her breasts. She pulled me to my feet and rubbed my head.

"I be sorry Jack. If there's some way I can help ye, just ask." I rolled my eyes and gestured towards the main area with all the children. "Aye, I'll help ye with the kids." She walked with me back to the main stage room.

POV-Trixi-Flashfoward-Nightshift

I heard Bonnie in the doorway. "So, Jack told us he was too sore for tonight? You guys switching for tonight?" I tore my eyes from her breasts and answered.

"Yeah. And for future reference, please tell your tits to stop staring at me." She blew a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Oh, I've missed your humor so much!" She was obviously being sarcastic. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled innocently. "Whatever, it's just me tonight. Francesca's tired, Chica's cooking and Foxy is just swordplaying."

"Oh, I didn't know Foxy had a-" She cut me off.

"I don't mean like that. I mean with literal swords." I giggled and smirked.

"Just joking, that's all. If you take jokes that hard...I wonder..." She glared at me.

"Let's just hurry this up!"

"Someone's eager!" I replied.

She simply tackled me and unbuttoned my uniform. She completely undressed me and traced circles around my breasts. Taking a nipple into her warm mouth, she flicked it with care. I moaned cutely and pushed further into her. I started to carass her soft mounds and rub her head. She pulled her head back, a trail of saliva on her chin and my breast. She kissed my neck carefully and sucked lightly on my shoulder. She continued her kisses down my nude form, all the way to my legs. She licked the underside of my knees and drug her tongue along my thighs. I clenched my fists and groaned in pleasure. She got tantalizingly close to my pussy, which was already moist and dripping. She kissed the outer edge of my folds and circled her tongue around it. I moaned quietly and growled in frustration. She got the hint and quickly slipped her tongue into my pussy. I squealed in surprise and delight. She darted it in and out repeatedly, rubbing my clitoris occasionally. I didn't want to be beat, so I grabbed her and flipped her around into a "69" position. I mirrored her actions as best as I could. She slipped a finger into my soaked pussy and pistoned it in and out. I slipped two fingers into her wet clit and swirled them inside of her. We both felt our release building, so we sped up. I was the first to come, my body spasmed in orgasmic bliss. Bonnie drank all of my fluids. She was soon to follow. I drank it all and feel asleep.

POV-Jackson-Flashback-Dayshift

I got through most of my shift with little problem. But near the end of it, I got a call from Emily. "Hey Emily. Watcha need?"

"Well," she cleared her throat, "I just realized something. Because of...your work ethic. I need another nightguard. I need you to help him his first night."

"Oh, no problem. What's his name?"

"Mike Schmidt."

 **A/N: So, pretty cool so far, right? Yeah, your right, it's does suck. Oh, and by the way. I'm sorry if this makes me a total douche, but If I don't get at least 5 more reviews or PMs. I'll stop writing. I'm sorry. But I need all of you guy's opinions. So please tell me or I'll just quit writing altogether. Remember, review or PM, or I'll have to stop. HappySapplinz out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I got enough reviews/PMs to continue writing. Mike Schmidt doesn't start off real quick because I'm a jerk. Enjoy the fanfiction!**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF.**

 **sniperdog225 owns Trixi Perverser.**

 **Night 5**

 **Chapter 9 "I Got A Bad Feeling About this..."**

POV-Jackson-Still dayshift

"Hmm...so he starts next week?" I asked Emily while I sat comfortably in my chair.

"Yeah, he's actually an employee from the original restaurant. The old one was...sorta demolished. But the animatronics were put into safe keeping. They were, and probably still are, murderous. But that's a thing of the past. Mike didn't want to come back. Said he did his week, it's still gives him nightmares and hallucinations. I told him the animatronics are different, he finally gave in and agreed. I didn't tell him about...the animatronics'...problem."

"Yeah, you don't tell anyone about that, do you?" I smiled knowingly.

"Shut up. You can't say you don't enjoy it," She giggled.

"Whatever, you want me to give him the 'grand tour'?" I put emphasis on the last words.

"Just teach him how to guard the pizzeria. I don't trust that phone guy anymore. He was a good guard, bad friend," I heard her sigh wistfully, "I honestly wish he wasn't such a grudge holding asshole. But we can't change that. So, remember, teach him everything you know." She then hung up.

I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair. "I'm still gonna talk to phone guy. He is such a dick!" I opened my eyes and saw all the animatronics. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"So your not working tonight? I was hoping you are." I rolled my eyes and answered.

"No, I'm sore, I'm tired, and I don't wanna. That a good enough reason for ya?" They all looked sad for a moment before their lips curved into wicked smiles. Francesca spoke next.

"Fine, we'll just give you twice the effort on your fifth night." She laughed quietly before walking away. The others soon followed with large grins plastered on their faces.

"Whatever," I said to myself, "How much harder could they try? I mean, it's been four nights with...almost no problem." Standing up, I stretched with an audible crack. I grabbed my groin in pain and groaned. "This sucks..."

POV-Trixi-later that night

"Bonnie was fun and all, but now I'm bored. Isn't there any animatronic that wants to play?" I flicked through the cameras while twirling my hair with my finger. I stopped when I saw Foxy in Pirate's Cove. She was sitting in a wooden chair and staring into the camera. "What's her problem?" She suddenly stood up and started walking towards my office, she rubbed her thighs together oddly as she did so.

She stood at the door and smiled awkwardly. "Uhh...I need something?"

"So," I said with a wide grin, "I was under the impression you were swordfighting or training or whatever?"

I've never seen her give me the "puppy eyes" before. She stared into my soul...and I couldn't take it. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

She sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance, a clear sign of impatience. "Don't play dumb er act innocent Trixi, ya know exactly why I'm here...and we both know I'm gonna get it." Her voice gave off a commanding tone that sent shivers down my spine.

I spun around in my chair playfully and smiled at her before replying in a girlish tone, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you could just, I don't know, beg?" In the midst of giggling, I neglected to watch her as she pounced on me and licked my cheek.

She whispered in my ear in a seductive voice, "I don't usually beg, but since Jackson is gon', I'm yer dog for tonight." I moaned a little as I felt, really felt, her warm breath as it blew over my ear. I had to give credit when it's due, she's amazing at getting me wet.

Stifling another moan, I agreed to her proposition (even though I wanted to anyways). "Good, now what should dis dog do fer ya?"

"I personally think the dog should be properly fed." I said while slowly opening my legs and pulling down my skirt.

"What happens if da dog ain't so hungry?" She questioned with a teasing smile.

"Well, then maybe the dog has forgotten who asked who for this little favor?" She didn't smile as much anymore and quit the teasing. I bit my bottom lip and purred, "Good. Now eat."

-LEMON HERE-

Foxy put her head in between my legs and licked the outer lips of my pussy through the fabric of my panties. I moaned as she continued to lick up and down horizontally on my folds, each lick sending a jolt through my entire body. Placing her thumb on top of my wet cunt, she made tiny circles that I couldn't help but moan loudly at.

Then she pulled the panties aside and twirled her tongue around my moist pussy, each time she got a little closer to my pink folds. Without warning, she stopped and blew on my wet hole, I moaned loudly and squirmed a little as my body suddenly felt ice cold. She waited a couple seconds before slipping half her warm tongue into my leaking cunt, it felt hot for a second before I got used to it. She darted it in and out quickly and I groaned in pleasure, I put my hands on the back of her head and pushed her further in.

She licked as deep as she could get inside my wet pussy, eventually finding an overly sensitive spot and attacking it skillfully. I panted and moaned shrilly, each lick bringing me closer to the edge. Soon enough, I let out long moan of pleasure and held Foxy's head as I came hard. When I finally stopped and Foxy pulled her face back, my clear juices rolled down her chin making a tiny puddle on the floor.

Foxy licked her lips and sighed in contentbefore cleaning her face off and smiling mischeviously. "Now," she said with a seductive purr-like tone, "let's get to the real fun."

She motioned for me to lay down on the floor, then she did the same and started to play with my pussy a little again. She made small circles with her index finger and pinched my clit gently. I was horny again in a matter of seconds. She interlocked her legs with mine until our holes were touching.

She began to slowly grind her pussy against mine, a moan escaping her mouth with every rub. She started to move faster, getting a rhythm started that I was instinctively pulled into. I matched her pace and moaned louder and louder each time our clits touched.

But I could feel my orgasm approach, a dull warm feeling built up inside of me once again. I knew Foxy was close too, her grinding beginning to get more desperate and sporadic. It only helped to make my orgasm all the better, seeing her face in a state of pure bliss.

We came within seconds of each other, yet another puddle forming between our bodies. As juices mingled between intertwined legs, I spoke in between pants for breath, "Wow...that was...g-great." She dipped her finger in the warm sex fluids and brought it up too her face and licked it clean. I'm the kind of girl that can't help but love her job.

POV-Jackson on the following night

The soreness had let up a little, but it still hurt. The dull ache in my muscles was nothing compared to the thought of another worker that I had to teach. "Mike Schmidt," I repeated to myself as I walked through the doors to the pizzeria a little before my shift started. I walked through the halls, an eerie feeling fell over me as I remembered what Franchesca had said, "...we'll just have to try harder..."

I sat down in my chair and grinned at the thought of actually just keeping them out of my office. But that's just cruel...right? Nevertheless, tonight's back to being sex, sex, and more sex. I don't have much reason to complain, but I probably still will. The clock struck twelve and I was physically prepared, my mentality was a whole different story.

A/N: Sorry for the exceptionally long "Vacation" guys. I have no excuse for why I haven't posted in a while. My only attempt at a sorry was this halfassed lemon. I promise I'll do better next time. If anyone can guess my age, I'll PM them insider info on the future of Mike Schmidt and a little bit of his importance in the fic. So, once again, Happysapplinz out but not for long.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm back with the next installment of this wondrous shitfest I have the nerve to pass off as a story! Fortunately for you guys, this chapter will have a lemon. Unfortunately (depending on your feelings for this story), unless I do a bonus Weekend chapter, this will probably be the last lemon for a while. Like a long while, but the next story I'm writing will be part two of this one. Anywho, let's get to it!**

 **Night Five "The Fearsome Four"**

I pulled up my monitor with care, my movements calculated and controlled with a mocking grace. Gingerly flipping through each feed, I saw that literally all the girls were missing...all but one. Francesca was standing motionless in front of the camera, a grin spreading across her face, then the feed cut out to static and when it finally came back she was gone.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself as I flicked through each camera with unblinking eyes and pursed lips. "Are they messing with me? Is this a game? Couldn't be...could it?" Soon enough, both Bonnie and Chika were on either side of my doors, smiling through the window. They began to giggle, an echo that bounced in the halls and swirled around the heavy aura in my office.

My heart was racing, a dull pain of suspense and impatience burned in my chest with each powerful thump that broke the maddening silence. Sweat dripped down my face and fell on the ground with every heavy breath. "No reason to take this so hard man," I reassured myself, but it came out in a harsh breathy tone. "Well, let's hurry this up, **_some_** people actually have work to do!" I choked out.

"Yeah," Bonnie said seductively, "we're your _work_." She took a step into the doorway of my office.

"But we're the ones giving jobs around here," Chika chimed in with a laugh.

They stood beside my chair on both sides, their breasts hanging tantalizing close to my face. It took all the willpower I had not to grope or lick them. "So Jackson, it's gonna be a long night, you think you can do it?" Chika asked with a smile. I smiled at her and replied with a sly expression, "No sweat." "Good."

"I bet'cha he won't last more than two hours at the most!" Bonnie joked.

This wasn't just a simple fuck like last time, this was a test. A test of my manliness, and I'll be dammed to fail. I scoffed at her remark and stood up abruptly. "I'll make it 'till that clock dings again! If I don't, you'll get to do anything to or with me!"

Wait...did I really just say that? No way, I'm not that stupid, but I just did it. This'll be one of the hardest six hours of my life.

"Woah, woah, woah! When'd your balls drop Jacky? This seems a little hasty, don't'cha think?" Chika asked with a shit-eating grin that sent me over my bullshit limit.

"Just shut the fuck up and suck my dick! Or maybe you'd like to keep using that mouth to talk about more useless bullshit?" I inquired with a venomous tone that seemed to pierce deep, anger leaking from every word.

"Of course not my good ol' fuck buddy of a guard, let's eat..."

 ** _YO YO YO, THIS IS WHERE MY (HOPEFULLY) BIG LONG LEMON STARTS EnJoY! (lol)_**

Chika dropped to her knees and started to rub my member through my pants, her hand trailing along the length slowly hardening it through the clothes. She kissed it and slowly started to unzip my jeans, a bulge poked out through my underwear and pointed towards her face.

She swirled the tip of her finger around the tip and licked her lips with a devilish smile. Yanking down my underwear quickly, she took the tip into her warm moist mouth and sucked and licked it loudly. Slurping noises filled the air as she bobbed her head up and down along my length, getting further and further down each time. I moaned when I felt her nose touch my pelvis, the tip of my cock hitting the back of her throat. She pulled her head back, a loud pop sound was made when my dick came out.

Chika started to stroke my spit soaked member softly, feather-light pumps up and down on my hard cock. Soon enough, she began to fondle and rub my balls gently. She began pumping harder in my member, each stroke getting rougher and more aggressive each second she knew I was getting close to release.

She took the tip into her maw and bobbed quickly, her tongue wrapping around my cock and her hands massaging whatever wasn't in her mouth. I groaned deeply in pleasure when I felt the warm sensation building in my body, each warm lick driving closer to orgasm. Eventually I moaned then shot rope after rope of hot sticky cum into her mouth filling it to the brim and pulling out and hitting her in the face with one. She swallowed it all and licked her lips with satisfaction. She cleaned off my dick with her tongue and giggled cutely.

"You don't taste half bad if you ask me," She said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I'll make it..." I said with a frown. She giggled again and pointed under my desk in one of the drawers. I got up and opened it curiously, inside was a single pill and a note. Picking up the note, I saw that it was signed by Trixi.

 ** _Dear Jackson,_**

 ** _I thought it might be a good idea to leave you a little "happy pill". Take this if you end up going at it all night, which is incredibly likely cause your in high demand._**

 ** _With regards and all that sappy crap, Trixi Perverser_**

 ** _P.S. If you made some stupid bet...good luck bro._**

Trixi motherfucking Perverser, you naughty dog you. I honestly should have seen this coming. But like they always say, "Mea culpa" or something shit like that. I popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it, the effects appearing in a matter of seconds, my cock shot up so quickly I almost knocked over the coffee cup on my desk.

I glanced over at Bonnie, who had been watching that entire encounter with what seemed like jealousy. She walked over to me with an attitude and grabbed my hard-on and brought me into a deep kiss, her warm tongue invading my lips and attacking mine. I kissed back and grabbed her firm ass and groped her soft breast, pinching and rubbing each nipple the entire time we made out passionately.

Chika simply sat motionless in the swivel chair with her legs parted, her moist lips dripping with need as she watched the show Bonnie and I were putting on. After about five minutes of French-kissing, Bonnie pulled her head back, but not before nibbling on the bottom of my chin playfully. I moaned instinctively, my head moving forward in vain as I searched for her lips once more.

I heard her giggling, then opened my eyes to see she was lying flat on the ground with her legs spread wide. I couldn't pry my eyes away from her warm moist folds, or the little tuft of fur that was right above it. Raising a single arm, she pointed towards her waist. I got the hint and walked over to her and dropped flat on my stomach in front of her legs. **Sorry if I get a little foot- fetishy. I have a foot fetish and am currently writing while intoxicated and smoking a cigarette. Neither of which are good to write with. But unless people tell me they like feet, I'll keep it to a minimum.)**

Her legs we're amazingly sexy, the way they were just the correct amount toned, but also held a very feminine look. Inching closer to her pussy ever with a teasingly slow pace, I dove my head between her thighs and began eating her out quickly. The sudden rush of pleasure causing her to yelp and grab onto my hair, in her haste shoving my face further into her folds. My tongue licked vertically on her delicious dripping cunt, the semi-sweet fluids slowly filled my mouth along with my own saliva, forcing me to take short break to swallow periodically.

I continued to eat, each lick slipping my tongue further into her warm lower-lips, her moans increasingly began to get louder. I was music to my ears when she grabbed my back and moaned louder then all the other times as she came hard in my mouth. I drank her warm juices and stood up to take a breath.

"Well, that was quite the show hun," Chika said with a needy whine, "but I need a little help here." I got up and positioned my hard dick in front of her tight hole and plunged it in with a satisfying speed. She moaned and bucked her hips to fit more of it inside her dripping womanhood. Slowly pulling out, I shook my hips slightly to tease her then slid it back in slowly. Her tongue lulled out cutely and I noticed she had a little tuft just like Bonnie. She moaned as my cock rubbed and massaged her inner-walls.

I began to pump in and out slowly, taking care to drag my member against everything inside of her cunt. Beginning to pump harder and faster, I started to grunt in pleasure every time my ground hit her pelvis in bliss. She painted as well, her breath becoming more ragged and desperate with each thrust that sent her further into pleasurable release. Crying out, she came hard, tightening her pussy around my cock sending me over the edge filling her wet hole with my cum.

I was finished moving, exhaustion set in and I fell to the ground drained of energy. The rest of the night was nothing but half conscious fucking until I blacked out due to pleasure.

 **(A/N: Welp, I'm wasted but I hope you enjoyed my lemon. Next chapter will be the beginning of something big, and no, it's not his cock. It'll be fun guys, Happysapplinz out!)**


End file.
